


Potential for Piracy

by Chocchi



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocchi/pseuds/Chocchi
Summary: Yuri Lowell could be a lot of things, if he chose to. But good grief, Flynn hopes he doesn't.
Relationships: Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Potential for Piracy

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my beta-readers [jude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishguniw/profile) and [tenma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sityaran) as always! this is very short and silly, so i hope you will all have fun with it.  
> comments and feedback are deeply appreciated!!

“You know,” Yuri says, “Patty says she’d still take me if I ever changed my mind.”

Flynn pauses in his writing, briefly, to look over at his bed. Yuri is sprawled across it. His gaze is turned up at the ceiling, but the lamplight from Flynn’s desk still glints off his grin. The angles of his form are lit up with sharp golden highlights and his hair is a silken shadow that pools under his head. He does look terribly tempting, even fully clothed, and Flynn knows how plush and comfortable his own mattress is. It's a welcoming scene, one that beckons to him, and it’s late and Flynn has been working for so long—

No. He wanted to finish this document tonight. He will finish this document tonight.

“Is that so?” he says, turning away through sheer force of will to dip into the inkwell. He sets quill to paper once again.

“Uh-huh.” Yuri’s tone warns of mischief. “Imagine it. I could be a pirate king.”

Flynn’s quill goes skidding off the parchment. _That_ gets his attention, more than any hollow tease meant to provoke jealousy ever could, and a shiver runs up his spine. Yuri as a pirate? For the Gods’ sake, it’s hard enough to deal with him already. What would a Yuri that had fully embraced lawlessness even look like? What would a Yuri that fully embraced Patty’s weaponized chaos look like? Oh, no. Yuri would be _good_ at being a pirate. And with his more recently emerging leadership talents—

—Oh, hell, if Yuri was a pirate he might have a _gun_.

He stares down at his ruined document in horror for a few seconds, trying to imagine it. Eventually, he glances at the bed again. Yuri has propped himself up on his elbows to watch him in turn, wearing the wolfish dare of a grin he uses when he’s taunting Flynn mid-fight.

The anxiety in Flynn’s gut settles. Yes, Yuri would make a terrifying pirate, but Yuri is not a pirate. Yuri is lounging around in Flynn’s bed teasing him. He’s happy running around on land, taking on jobs for Brave Vesperia; happier than Flynn’s ever seen him. He has no intention of taking up a pirate’s life.

...It’s still a frightening concept, to be sure.

“What have I done to offend you recently to make you threaten me with piracy?” Flynn inquires. Yuri smirks and flops back down on Flynn’s blankets.

“I’m just saying. If I started to, for example, feel bored or neglected...”

“Good grief,” Flynn sighs, even as he tries to fight back a smile. Well, this page is already ruined anyway; he might as well call it a night. He'll redo it in the morning. He blots the ink off the nib of his quill on a spare rag and carefully stashes it away before pushing back his chair. When he crosses over to the bed, Yuri lolls his head around to smirk at him. Flynn shakes his head as he kneels on the edge of the mattress to loom over Yuri. “You couldn’t just say ‘Flynn, come to bed already’?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Yuri murmurs. He reaches up and winds his fingers into Flynn’s hair, pulling him down. Flynn goes gladly. Just before their lips meet, Yuri stops and adds, “Also, I have tried that, multiple times in the past. You don’t listen.”

Flynn grimaces, appropriately chastened. He pecks a light kiss onto Yuri’s mouth. “Apologies.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Yuri says. He ruffles Flynn’s hair, smirk settling into something softer and fonder. “I have fun coming up with ways to get your attention.”

“Well, you got it,” Flynn says. He kicks off his boots and swings his legs onto the bed so he can lay properly alongside Yuri. “And you’ll give me nightmares, too. I hope you’re proud of yourself.”

“Nightmares? Aww. You flatterer.”

“No piracy,” Flynn pleads, only half joking. He gives Yuri another kiss, still gentle but slightly less chaste. “Think of how miserable you would make Repede by traveling on a ship constantly.”

Yuri frowns at that, knocked out of whatever pirate fantasy he’d been having by the idea of his dog being sad, and Flynn’s heart swells with endearment. “I guess I’d have to leave him with you. You’d get the dog in the divorce, at least.”

“Rather keep you and the dog and not have to deal with you as a pirate, to be honest.”

“You better keep me busy, then,” Yuri says, and Flynn leans in to do just that.


End file.
